Static Radio Rampage: The Fabulous Killjoys
by astro-zombie1l
Summary: It's a hard life out in the zones, especially for a teenager pulled between two completely different lives. Forced into a static uniformity, but in the depths of her mind thrashing out to desert rock 'n roll. Starring My Chemical Romance and the Killjoys.
1. Chapter 1

"And don't forget to take your pill dear." She watched as the unnerving, calm expresion stared her in the face across from her at the dinner table. She prepared herself for a proper fabrication, "Yes, ma'am."

Her mother rose up from her chair and preceded to the kitchen counter, the girl got up to follow her.

"Am I going to father's this weekend?"

A small frown stifled on her mothers face, "I believe this is his weekend then, yes, " she murmered as she opened a small bottle and removed a long, white pill and set it in her daughter's palm. "He has such a negative effect on you. I fear he tries to make you fall for his uneccesary, meaningless ways of living. It's more trouble than we're meant for in this life."

The girl took a glass from the white cupboard and filled it with water.

"You see the water that comes from that faucet? We are lucky to have that, we are lucky the Bli watches over us like that. I have a feeling your father does not support them, his water is unclean. Do be sure to pack bottles of water for the weekend dear."

The girl smiled as her mother watched for her to take her pill. She cupped the pill in her hand, took a sip from the glass, motioned her hand to her mouth and swallowed.

"Go relax now dear, that's all that's important right now. I'll see you in the morning," said her mother as she advanced toward the hallway.

The girl preceded to her room and sat down on her white bedsheets. She lifted the matress and placed the long, white pill underneath, along with many others. She glanced around her blanched room, competely baren of any posters or any other decor.

She got off of her bed and knelt down, peering underneath her bed. She pulled out a very dusty, colorfully decorated radio. Making sure it was on it's lowest audio level, she turned it on.

_"-Spotted a few dracs out on zone 4, reminding you to take cover or hit 'em with all you got. These are dangerous, dangerous times tumbleweeds, but you know why we keep on rollin'. This next track is for those of you who go out everyday, keeping up the good fight. Give 'em hell boys and girls, because I know it's you who do it best."_

She lifted the radio to her nightstand as it began to play a loud, thrashy rock song. She smiled, and laid down on her bed to let herself drift to sleep whilst nodding her head to the battering beat. At least at her father's she didn't have to accommodate in lies and a invented personality. It's hard for one to be who they really are in a world of influenced uniformity.

_"- Until next time gasoline gals and battery boys. But remember, even if you're dusted, you may be gone, but out here in the desert your shadow lives on without you."_


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll see you Sunday darling, be safe, and don't forget to take your pills, " the girl nodded as she stepped out of her car into the hot desert heat with a large duffle bag at her side. She ran to her father, nearly tripping over the rocky terrain and he welcomed her with a rugged embrace.

"How's it been punk?" he asked smiling at her. She reflected upon this for a moment, "Monotone, " she responded.

Her father let out a soft chuckle and lead her inside the cluttered, dusty shack. She set her stuff down immediately when she walked through the door.

"I wish I could stay with you here all the time Daddy."

"Now the zones aren't fun and games Static, " he said adjusting a rugged white ray gun fastened at his side. That white ray gun, it had fasinated her ever since she'd seen her father start carrying it around with him seemingly at all times. In the beginning he only kept it on him for short periods of time, now it seemed a part of him as much as the head that was bolted to his shoulders.

She sat down on the floor and flipped on the small transmission system. Loud static. She messed with the transmission switch until she saw a trace of an image appear. The small round black face gawked at her with an expression of utter contentness.

_"- Wowza! Now that's efficient!"_

_"Now with new temperature settings. Freezing cold, for a good burst of energy in the morning, and Zone 6 for a nearly exact reproduction of molten lava for those who prefer a steamier shower experience."_

The image on the tv showed two people, a man and a woman. The woman was holding a metal disc above her head that emitted a foggy haze.

_"You can even shower on the go with the new portable Zap-O-Shower Zap Kit!"_

"What is that?" Static retorted staring blankly at the screen.

"A hunk of utter bullshit is what it is. These Better Living guys are coming out with stupider and stupider gadgets all the time. They even have a contraption out now that chews your food up for you and feeds it to ya."

"Ew." Static fiddled with the transmition more until she finally settled on an old violent cartoon. A while later Static had fallen asleep and awoke to the sound of heavy winds.

"Is it going to storm? Since when does it rain out here in the zones?"

"Dust storm. Static can ya help me gather some of the junk that's outside. There's some stuff I don't want burried out here in the desert forever."

"Sure, " Static's father handed her a pair of large goggles and a dusty, colorful bandana.

"Tie this around your face, you're gonna need it firefly."

Static went outside into the blustery wind and began to dig through the rummage and pick up any trinket or small fragile item she could find. It was impossible to garner all the junk but in time the storm became to ravaging and the two of them had to retreat indoors.

"I'm sorry this is all I could gather up, I couldn't hardly see a thing."

"Ha ha that's okay Statice babe, it was my bad leaving them out in that radioactive oven in the first place. Just put everything down there by the couch."

Static tried to gently set the abudance of junk down onto the floor softly and regardless each item clunked to the ground loud and chaotically. She noticed that each item she had gathered was now a dusty brown, as was her clothes, and her hair, and every other part of her body aside from her mouth and two large circles surrounding her eyes. She looked at herself in the reflection of the transmission as she lifted the goggles on top of her head.

"I'll be in the bathroom Daddy!" She yelled to catch her dad's attention while he opened a few cans of "premoistened kibble" for dinner.

Static walked into the small, rusty bathroom and began peeling off her dusted brown clothing. It was still light out so she opened the dark, stained window to let in more light. She turned on the shower and turned towards the cracked mirror on the front of the medicine cabinet and admired her dirty cheecks and hair. It was so different looking from black and white, it looked so much more exciting than the clean, monotone style back home. She looked like a real killjoy. Like a real rebelious, ass-kicking, motor-powered killjoy. She smiled.

Static pulled back the shower curtain when she heard the screen door slam and suddenly the unmistakable sound of the shot of a ray gun. She paused what she was doing and listened. The screen slammed again, and there was the sound of multiple footsteps trampeding through the shack. Her heartbeat began to quicken and she put on the white bathrobe her mother had packed for her. Then a dark shade settled over the bathroom. She turned around to see the face of a drac staring back at her, she screamed and ran out of the bathroom.

When she left the bathroom she saw her father in a ray blast brawl with three other dracs in the middle of the living room. Her father noticed her from behind the kitchen counter and motioned for her to get away. Just then he reached around to fire at the dracs and was hit in the arm, a yell emerged from his throat amiss the chaos. She hesitated and ran into the bedroom and closed the door. She backed from the door slowly, breathing heavily and nearly hyperventilating.

She looked around the room quickly, anything that could help the situation they were in. She ran to the night stand by her dad's bed and began rummaging through the drawer rapidly. Then she heard the door slam open, she turned around and there was a drac standing with a ray gun steadily aimed at her. Everything got quiet and calm as she stood there, her mind racing too fast for her to do anything.

Then the sound of a lazer, Static shut her eyes and flinched heavily. When nothing seem to happen she opened her eyes to see the drac fall face-forward to the ground, the back of his head smoldered and smoking. She looked up freightenly to see a masked man with flashy red hair holding up a yellow ray gun with a serious expression. Her jaw dropped and he held out his hand. She slowly stepped forward and took it and instantly he went running through the house, zapping countless dracs.

"Wha- what is happening? Why is there so many of them?" She looked about the shack quickly as she was being practically dragged through it, "Where is Daddy?"

All of this was ignored by the man who had rescued her and he flew behind the same counter her dad had been behind, only much more heavily obtained by thick scorched holes and the absence of Static's dad, taking her with him.

She covered her ears as the lazers shot back and forth and she couldn't stop thinking about her dad and where he had gone, and why he wasn't there saving her instead of this random, colorful killjoy. She heard the sound of a car coming to a dusty hault outside the shack, and soon following the sound of more lazers being fired.

She saw two dracs coming up towards them from the bedroom and screamed. The masked man looked back at her swiftly as she saw each of the dracs being shot dead to the ground. The masked man soon realized there was no real threat partnered by her scream and continued firing.

All Static could think was if that had been her dad that had shot the dracs down, and wanting desperately to run out and see.


End file.
